fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike
Strike (also known as Red Strike) is the main antagonist in the Cartoon Network's crossover series, Cartoon Parody. He is a mysterious villain bent on eliminating all the heroes from both the Cartoon Network universe and Apocalypseburg, who thus summons heroes from alternate universes to destroy. He is voiced by Michael Dorn. History Nothing is truly known about Strike's past, except that before Strike came along, his pen was created by the Black Hat Organization. He started to steal all the powers before eliminiting them (including the Noods too). Afterwards, also, he decided to summoned heroes from from to defeat them as he also summoned Raven and stole her powers, leaving her only to be levitate. Strike is first seen trying to hunt down two shadowed heroes in a destroyed city. However, growing annoyed with their hiding, he decides to summon another hero to hunt instead, summoning K.O. from Lakewood Plaza Turbo. He quickly introduces himself and points his blaster at K.O., who nervously proclaims that he's only a hero in training, though Strike doesn't care. Before K.O. can be blasted, he is saved by the two heroes, who subsequently introduce themselves as Garnet and Ben 10, and Strike sends his blaster after all of them. While the heroes are in an alleyway together, Strike's blaster tracks them down, destroying Ben's Omnitrix, leaving him stuck in his Four-Arms form, as well as Garnet's glasses, thus robbing her of the clarity and focus she requires to use her future vision. The heroes manage to escape the blaster and enter an abandon building, which they find is filled with all of Strike's previous victims, all in petrified form with red x's on their bodies. While K.O., Ben and Garnet are pondering how they are going to defeat Strike, a voice suggests that they attack him at his lair, said voice coming from Raven, who is non-petrified due to having cast a protection spell on herself before being hit with an x. The other heroes free her from her imprisonment, and she explains that the city they're in used to be full of great heroes, until Strike came along, stealing all their powers before eliminating them. Afterwards, he decided to start summoning heroes from other universes to defeat them too, as he had summoned Raven and robbed her of most of her powers as well, leaving her only able to levitate. Following up on Raven's suggestion, the heroes, nicknamed "O.K. Ben Let's Go Universe" by K.O., head to Strike's lair, evading the traps and monsters he created to protect it. Unfortunately, Strike corners the team using his blaster, and begins powering up to destroy them all. While he does this, K.O. realizes that Strike's blaster has the capability to create and destroy, given how all the previous traps and monsters he set up are red like the blaster's beams (and the fact that it looks like a giant pen anyways), and uses it to return all of the heroes' powers. After powering up, Strike arrogantly prepares to destroy the "powerless" mutated animals, but is surprised to find that their abilities have returned, allowing them to overcome his attacks. Just as they were about to fight, Maestro interrupts them by seemingly waltzing innocently in Strike's lair, criticizing the place as "too generic". After finding Strike, Maestro confronts him, telling him about how he knows about his "successes", and offering him a chance to work for him. Strike initially thinks he's crazy, but Maestro "convinces" him by having his army of Corrupti surround them. Telling Strike he has potential, he orders his men to capture Strike, and Strike is dragged unwillingly out of his lair, presumably back to Maestro's reality. The heroes were also captured and either killed or experimented on. It is unknown what happened to Strike afterwards, but it's likely that he was defeated offscreen for good. Appearance Quotes Gallery Trivia *Given how most (yet not all) of his victims were from previously cancelled Cartoon Network shows, Strike is presumably supposed to be the physical incarnation of cancellation. *His voice actor, Michael Dorn previously voiced the character I.M. Weasel in the Cartoon Network series I Am Weasel. Dorn reprises his role later in the episode after Weasel is revived. *Through his collection of petrified heroes, it's shown that Strike had accumulated at least sixty victims before his defeat, meaning that he has one of the highest body counts of any Cartoon Network villain. *Strike's power-up sequence resembles those seen in the Dragon Ball franchise. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Con Artists Category:Fighter Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genocidal Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the past Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Parody Villains